Primer día
by Trix Malfoy
Summary: El primer día de clases de Louis Weasley. Participa en el reto " Primer día " de el forum " Amor de tercera generación "


Disclaimer: esto le partenece a J. .

**Nota de la autora ósea yo ; éste fic participa en el reto de "Priemer día" del foro AdTG con Louis Weasley**

Louis sé despertó cuándo Lysander salía del dormitorio. Sin hacer mucho ruido, fue al baño y sé ducho. Mientras el agua fría le caía en su blanca cara, el chico pensaba en los acontecimientos de la selección. Su hermana Dominique había estado seleccionada a Slytherin. Louis compuso una mueca al pensar en ello. Dejando de pensar en lo de su hermana, sé vistió y salió de la habitación. Al bajar las escaleras sé topó con su hermana mayor,a sus ojos un modelo a seguir. Le preguntó a Victorie si podía ir con ella al Gran Salón y ella asintió con una sonrisa en la cara. Mientras bajaban varios alumnos y alumnas los miraban. Algunos los saludaban y otros sé quedaban mirándolos embobados. Las amigas de Victorie iban detrás suyo, hablando entre ellas. Cuándo Louis entró en el Gran Salón una lechuza estaba dándole una carta a Lysander. Louis dejó de prestar atención a Lysander y miro a la mesa de Slytherin buscando una cabeza pelirroja. Encontró a su hermana hablando con una chica de piel morena y una chica de piel blanca un poco reluciente y pelo negro. Louis no supo porque pero ésa chica izó que algo sé moviera en su interior. Con una sensación de revoltijo en su estómago, el chico sé puso a comer. Neville le dio su horario cuándo los chicos empezaban a desayunar.

- Encantamientos. - dijo él mirando su horario. Sé levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia su primera clase. Al llegar, Lysander quién los estaba esperando llamó a la puerta y su tía Hermione les abrió dejándoles entrar a su clase. - Bien alumnos, confió en que todos estén aquí así que no pasaré lista.- Dijo su tía y él sonrió.-Hoy empezáramos con el Wingardium Leviosa, el hechizo elevador.  
Hermione empezó a hablar caminando de un lado a otro de la habitación. Louis prestó atención, no quería defraudar a nadie de su familia. Después de que Hermione avisará a Lys practicaron el giro de muñeca hasta qué sonó la sirena y tuvieron que que recoger. Louis recogio bajo la mirada de Hermione que le sonrió antes de irse cómo hizo con todos los alumnos de Gyffindor y Ravenclaw. Bajaron a las mazmorras en un tiempo récord intentando seguir a Lysander que iba más adelante pero la razón por la que Louis le seguía rápido no era otra que querer ser el mejor...En la puerta del aula sé encontraban varias serpientes, entre ellas una pelirroja que lo miraba con sus grandes ojos azules a la vez que hablaba con las mismas chicas de ésa misma mañana.  
De repente un hombre un poco gordo y con una calvicie en la cabeza. Les invitó a pasar y sé encontraron con varias mesas que estaban puestas en dirección a la mesa que Louis supuso que era la de Slughorn.  
- Bien les pasaré un pequeño test para ver si han abierto los libros.- Les dijo el profesor.  
Cuándo acabaron el test Louis sonrió. Pero su sonrisa se echanzo cuándo el profesor lo felicito. Al marcharse al patio oyó que lo llamaban y se giro para ver a Dominique acompañada por sus amigas del desayuno, unas pensaba Louis que le darían la espalda un día o otro, y además también venía la única leona de su curso.  
- ¿ Que quieres? - le dijo de mal modo. - Tranquilidad león, una carta de padre al parecer "tu" querida madre le ha dado pereza escribirte.- Dijo la chica al principio tranquila y al final con la burla de los conocidos Slytherin. Louis cojo la carta arrugada mirándola con asco. - Por cierto hermanito, éstas son Sara Zabini, Sandra Nott y Lauren Malfoy. Chicas mi hermano .  
- Buenas. - dijeron las tres a coro. - Tu eres el preferido de la profe Weasley, increíble y luego los Slytherin sé tratan mejor!- acabó la Gryffindor.  
Antes que Louis pudiera decir o hacer algo sé giro gracias a sus pies que obraron por propio bien y empezó a andar. El día de las pruebas de quidditch sé llevó una decepción que cambio a furia cuándo vio a su hermana en el primer partido que jugo Slytherin y a su "enemiga" Malfoy y más sé enfurismo cuándo vio a Sandra Nott con unos chicos que no conocía pero eso ya es otra historia...

Es el mismo día que mi otro fic que participa en el reto. Éste refleja el día de mi príncipe francés. Louis William Weasley.


End file.
